


Разрушительница Наций

by natoth



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Conqueror!Xena, Destroyer of Nations, Drama, F/M, Gen, Love/Hate, Past Imperfect-au, Pregnancy, evil!Xena
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Зена, Разрушительница Наций, осаждает греческий город Коринф, который вот-вот падет под натиском ее армии. Бораис рядом с ней, но в их отношениях давно не все ладно, и даже будущий ребенок не смог их объединить...





	1. Разрушительница Наций

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия охватывает эпизод "Past Imperfect", хотя порядок некоторых событий умышленно искажен автором.
> 
> Можно считать это своеобразной новеллизацией эпизода. Также там встречаются цитаты из оригинальной серии.  
> Мне всегда нравилась пара Бораис/Зена, и я позволила себе немного покопаться в их непростых отношениях.
> 
> Эта история публиковалась ранее на rxwp.ru и shiptext.ru  
> Если будете делать перепост, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать и укажите ссылку на этот сайт!

— Что мы будем делать с пленниками, моя госпожа?

Зена посмотрела на Дагнина и зловеще ухмыльнулась.

— Убейте их всех. Пусть они станут нашим посланием гражданам Коринфа!

Дагнин осклабился и кивнул, повернувшись к воинам.

— Вы слышали приказ, ребята? Приступайте к работе!

Зена с улыбкой наблюдала, как ее воины перерезали горло пленникам.

— Бросьте их тела в реку. Жители Коринфа берут из нее воду. Думаю, им понравится мой подарок!

Солдаты принялись швырять трупы в реку, обмениваясь грубыми шутками.

Бораис стоял позади, и Зена обернулась, чтобы увидеть его реакцию. Некоторое время ее соратник и любовник созерцал воду, на которой расплылись кровавые пятна. Потом почувствовал взгляд воительницы и криво улыбнулся.

— Ты чудовище, Зена!

Он произнес это странным тоном, и она не поняла, выражал ли Бораис свое восхищение, или отвращение.

— Они осмелились встать на пути Разрушительницы Наций. Вскоре они пожалеют об этом.

Зена выхватила меч и подняла его над головой.

— Это было наше последнее предупреждение! Вчера жители Коринфа еще могли спасти свой город… если бы были более сговорчивыми. Но сегодня условия изменились. Я уничтожу их город. Я превращу его в пепелище. А что касается его граждан… Я распну их всех!!!

Ее слова потонули в реве воинов, которые принялись стучать мечами о щиты, выкрикивая ее имя:

— Зена!

— Зена!

— ЗЕНА!

— Разрушительница Наций!

— Могучая Королева Воинов!

— Веди нас на Коринф, Зена!

 

* * *

 

Зена вошла в шатер, стараясь держаться прямо. Это было трудно сделать в последние дни, потому что поясница ныла от боли.

Оставшись одна, воительница расстегнула ремень шлема, стянув его с головы, и вытерла вспотевший лоб.

Какой-то шорох раздался позади нее, заставив резко обернуться.

Ее рабыня по имени Сатрина стояла на пороге.

Зена вздохнула с облегчением.

— Принеси мне мое питье! — приказала она.

Девушка ринулась выполнять ее поручение.

Зена подождала, пока ее шаги стихнут, а потом принялась расстегивать ремни доспехов. Она ходила в них весь день, и все тело болело, требуя отдыха. Воительница дернула ремень, досадуя из-за своей слабости и этого огромного брюха, которое делало ее столь неуклюжей.

Застежка никак не поддавалась, и Зена злилась все больше.

Ребенок внутри нее почувствовал это и пошевелился.

Зена застонала и схватилась за живот.

В последние дни ребенок постоянно шевелился, причиняя ей много беспокойства и неудобств. Особенно воительница злилась из-за того, что теперь не могла ездить верхом.

Зене и Бораису удалось скрыть эту беременность от армии, но последний месяц стал для нее сущей пыткой.

Она боялась показать свою слабость перед солдатами, поэтому держалась с ними особо жестко и агрессивно, обрывая любые попытки поднять мятеж или выражения несогласия среди армии. Осада Коринфа затянулась, и это тоже злило ее. Зена знала, что ребенок должен родиться со дня на день, и мысль о том, что это может сорвать все ее планы по захвату города, приводила ее в исступление.

У входа в шатер раздались шаги.

Рабыня вернулась, держа в ладонях глиняную чашку с настоем.

Позади нее возникла высокая фигура Бораиса.

Он выхватил чашку из рук Сатрины и резко сказал:

— Оставь нас!

Девушка поспешно удалилась, зная вспыльчивый характер воителя.

— Впредь не смей распоряжаться в моем шатре, Бораис! — произнесла Зена, раздраженная его бесцеремонным вторжением.

Бораис молча шагнул в шатер и подошел к ней, принявшись помогать ей расстегивать ремни доспехов. Она почувствовала прикосновение сильных рук к своей спине и на мгновение закрыла глаза. Он начал массировать ее шею и плечи, расслабляя натруженные мышцы. Это было приятно, но Зена заставила себя не думать об этом. В последнее время их отношения были весьма напряженными. Они часто спорили, и иногда это происходило в присутствии других офицеров, что крайне раздражало Зену. Она сузила глаза и спросила:

— В чем дело, Бораис?

Он медленно поглаживал ее плечи, и она чувствовала тепло его дыхания на своей коже.

— Зена, я хочу поговорить с тобой о Коринфе. Думаю, мы должны провести переговоры с жителями города и кентаврами. Это бы помогло нам выиграть время, понимаешь? Наша армия могла бы набраться сил во время этой передышки. А ты… ты могла бы спокойно родить нашего ребенка… Ведь если наши люди узнают…

— Нет! — гневно прошипела она, сверкнув глазами. — Наши люди не знают, и не должны знать! С каждой минутой, которую я провожу, прячась здесь, в этом шатре, армия теряет боевой дух и дисциплину. По этой же причине я не могу ждать. Мы должны напасть на город как можно скорее. Я не могу подбадривать их вечно. Если мы задержим атаку, то проиграем войну!

— Так значит, тебе легче потерять нашего сына?

Он произнес эти слова, и выражение его лица было странным.

— Ребенок — ничто по сравнению с моей Империей. Бораис, я шла к этому много лет, и Афины уже в пределах досягаемости!

Она мечтательно улыбнулась, не глядя на Бораиса. Его руки стиснули ее плечи.

— Но цена? Какова цена, Зена? Будет ли конец нашим завоеваниям? Остановимся ли мы, или так и будем идти вперед, сея смерть и разрушения? Даже если Афины падут, и нам достанутся их богатства, будем ли мы…

Она отпрянула от него, сбросив его руку с плеча.

— Прекрати говорить «мы»! Ведь тебя больше не интересует ни слава, ни богатство, ведь так?

Она мрачно улыбнулась.

— Алти предсказывала, что я стану Разрушительницей Наций, и час моего триумфа близок. Скоро я завладею Камнем Иксиона и, когда Ярость Кентавров окажется у меня в руках, никто не сможет меня остановить! Никто!

Лицо Бораиса исказилось от ярости, когда она упомянула Алти.

— Так значит, всё это ты делаешь, чтобы доставить удовольствие этой ведьме?!

— Нет, я делаю это ради собственного удовольствия!

Она рассмеялась, но тут же охнула, когда ребенок внутри нее снова взбрыкнул.

Бораис увидел, что Зена согнулась от боли, и дотронулся до нее, встревожившись.

— Зена?

— Всё в порядке, ему просто не терпится выйти наружу, — она выпрямилась и выдохнула, чувствуя, что на лбу снова выступил пот. О, как же она ненавидела это слабое разбухшее тело, и этого ребенка, который путал все ее планы!

Бораис нежно провел рукой по ее округлившемуся животу и прошептал, поцеловав ее шею:

— Скоро, скоро я увижу своего сына и смогу дать ему имя!..

Она оттолкнула его, презрительно ухмыльнувшись.

— Ты говоришь, как баба, Бораис! Этот ребенок сделал из тебя слюнявого идиота. Но я не собираюсь становиться такой же дурой. Когда моя армия нападет на Коринф, я буду ее возглавлять. И я уничтожу любого, кто встанет на моем пути, будь то человек или кентавр!

Бораис отошел от нее, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты можешь запугать людей, Зена. Но кентаврам страх неведом. Тебе не стоит их недооценивать. Чтобы достичь Коринфа, нам придется идти по их землям. Их вождь, Калейпус, вполне здравомыслящий кентавр, и я думаю, что мог бы с ним договориться…

Зена покачала головой, посмеиваясь, вспомнив о деликатном поручении, которое получил от нее Дагнин.

— Я не нуждаюсь в переговорах и союзниках, Бораис. Как только Камень Иксиона окажется в моих руках, будь уверен, кентавры узнают, что такое страх!

И она расхохоталась.

Бораис смотрел на нее, и в его черных глазах промелькнул…страх? Зена не была в этом уверена. Бораис был единственным среди ее армии, кто никогда ее не боялся. Даже когда она была в самой неистовой свой ярости. Это раздражало ее, вынуждало ее постоянно насмехаться над ним и бросать ему вызов. Но теперь выражение его лица изменилось.

Кажется, он был напуган. О, как она мечтала об этом моменте! Но сейчас почему-то это не доставляло ей радости.

Улыбка Зены померкла.

Бораис опустил взгляд и стремительно вышел из шатра, толкнув плечом стоявшую у входа рабыню…

 


	2. Одиночество и предательство

Зена стояла, изучая карту Коринфа и его окрестностей, пытаясь сосредоточиться на деталях предстоящей атаки. Но в голову лезли только воспоминания о недавнем подлом поступке Бораиса, и это выматывало ее морально и физически.

Она смахнула пот со лба и потерла ноющую поясницу.

Как он мог так подло поступить с ней? Как он посмел так поступить именно сейчас, когда они были столь близки к достижению цели?!

Она должна была это предвидеть, должна была предугадать, ведь она знала, что Бораис может поступать вероломно. Но ему снова удалось застать ее врасплох.

Если бы не этот проклятый ребенок. Его ребенок. Зена чувствовала себя такой слабой и беспомощной из-за этой частички Бораиса, растущей внутри нее. Если бы не ребенок, она бы даже не заметила его отсутствия…

Зена дотронулась до своего живота, почувствовала толчки под ладонью. Ощутила биение сердца его ребенка.

Она должна собраться. Должна перестать думать о Бораисе. Она всегда была сильной и сможет справиться с этой войной в одиночку. Слабаки и трусы пусть идут в Тартар. Предатели пусть катятся туда же.

Зена повторяла эти слова про себя уже третий день. Но по какой-то причине не могла прекратить думать об этом. Она сильно нервничала и не могла уснуть. Из-за идиотского раздутого брюха она не могла позволить себе проводить слишком много времени среди своих воинов, опасаясь, что они могут догадаться о ее положении. При мысли о том, что они могут увидеть, насколько она слаба и уязвима, Зену бросало в дрожь.

Когда Бораис был рядом, ей было легче…

Конечно, они ссорились и орали друг на друга каждый день, но тем не менее…

Зена сглотнула, почувствовав тупую тянущую боль внизу живота. Опять. Это из-за того, что она слишком много нервничает, конечно. Она пила тот успокоительный настой из трав, который делала её рабыня Сатрина, но в последнее время это почти не помогало.

Какой подонок!

Какой же лицемерный подонок!

Ребенок шевельнулся в ее чреве, заставив Зену чуть слышно застонать.

Воительница закрыла глаза, и Бораис снова появился перед ее мысленным взором…

 

* * *

Зена ликовала, потому что ее хитрый план сработал, и к ним в руки попал сам Калейпус, вождь кентавров. Умница Дагнин, как всегда, прекрасно понял ее намеки и выследил его, следуя по следам Джареда. Да, Зена знала о наивных намерениях Бораиса начать переговоры с кентаврами, но что может быть более убедительным аргументом, чем голова их вождя, нанизанная на пику?

Несомненно, казнь старого кентавра на глазах у воинов подняла бы боевой дух ее армии, но кто мог предположить, что Бораис поведет себя так идиотски?

«Зена, ты сошла с ума! Это уже чересчур! Моя армия…»

«Твоя армия ничего не значит, Бораис! Она ничего не значит по сравнению с тем, что было мне обещано. Я — Разрушительница Наций! Камень Иксиона — это мой путь к власти, и я найду его! Я разгадаю его тайны, и тогда пророчество Алти свершится! Ты забыл свое место, Бораис! Забыл, что я больше не принадлежу тебе!»

Она оскорбляла его снова и снова. Да кто он такой, чтобы ей приказывать?!

Его последующие слова рассмешили ее:

«Не делай этого, Зена. Да, мы потеряли нашу любовь, но не заставляй меня становиться твоим врагом!»

Но она рассмеялась грубо, издеваясь над ним:

«Ты стал моим врагом, как только подумал, что между нами могла возникнуть любовь!»

 

* * *

— Зена.

Она вздрогнула, услышав тихий голос идущий из-за двери.

Дагнин.

Теперь, после того, как Бораис покинул их, он был ее правой рукой и главной опорой.

— Что случилось, Дагнин?

Она заставила себя не думать о Бораисе и его предательстве.Но жгучая ненависть продолжала терзать ее изнутри.

— Нам надо поговорить, Зена. Это срочно. Можно войти?

Зена поспешно набросила на плечи меховую накидку, чтобы скрыть округлившийся живот. В шатре было жарко и душно, но она терпела неудобства, лишь бы не выдать себя. Только не Дагнину, этому хищнику.

— Входи, Дагнин!

Ее помощник шагнул в шатер, как всегда, молчаливый и подчеркнуто вежливый. Это был высокий дородный мужчина с холодными наблюдательными глазами.

— Зена, я должен поговорить о нашей армии. Буду с тобой предельно откровенным. Наши люди на грани бунта.

Она вздохнула, украдкой потирая живот, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль.

— Что на этот раз?

Дагнин завел руки за спину и посмотрел на нее, не мигая. Как она ненавидела этот взгляд!

— Они устали ждать, моя госпожа. Учитывая последний поступок Бораиса…

— Довольно болтать о нем! -Зена грубо перебила его.

Конечно же, Дагнин был прав. Она сама это видела. Люди были обескуражены из-за предательства их командира. Они начали сомневаться, когда думали о…

Проклятие, она сама растерялась! Впервые в жизни Зена сомневалась в том, что делала. Она следовала пророчеству. Но сейчас… Ох, как она ненавидела Бораиса из-за этого! Его дезертирство вызвало раскол в армии.

— Я убил парочку смутьянов, подстрекавших людей к мятежу, но вряд ли это изменит ситуацию… — невозмутимо говорил Дагнин, наблюдая за ней.

Зена дотронулась до волос, мокрых от пота, и откинула их со лба.

— Ты поступил правильно, Дагнин. Мы не должны потакать предателям. Что ж, раз они так жаждут битвы, я дам им то, что они хотят. Завтра мы нападем на Коринф!

Офицер молча посмотрел на нее. Он был очень немногословен. Его холодные голубые глаза напоминали ей закрытые окна. Глядя на них, Зена никогда не знала, о чем он думает на самом деле.

— Что-то еще?

Зена сглотнула слюну. Боль в пояснице усилилась, мешая ей сидеть спокойно.

— Да. Разведчики видели кентавра неподалеку от нашего лагеря. Думаю, нам надо быть настороже. Я взял на себя смелость и приказал удвоить наши патрули. Надеюсь, я не превысил свои обязанности, госпожа?

Зена прикусила губу, стараясь не ерзать на месте. В его голосе чувствовалась едва заметная насмешка. Или это ей показалось?

— Ты поступил абсолютно верно, Дагнин. Мне нужно обдумать план атаки… для этого я должна сосредоточиться… побыть наедине…

— Понимаю, моя госпожа. Не беспокойтесь. Я прослежу за нашими людьми. Если вдруг случится что-то серьезное, я извещу вас, конечно же.

Зена кивнула. Дагнин был очень умен и всегда понимал ее с полуслова. Но здесь была и оборотная сторона медали, потому что его было очень трудно обмануть.

— Можешь идти, Дагнин.

Зена почувствовала, что боль вернулась снова, на сей раз более острая. И едва сдержала стон.

Но Дагнин не тронулся с места, продолжая глядеть на нее.

— Что еще? — хрипло и отрывисто спросила она.

— Зена… наши разведчики также видели Бораиса среди кентавров. Я думаю, он может помогать им при нападении. Бораис слишком хорошо знает наш лагерь и его расположение.

Она закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как ярость огнем прокатилась по венам.

— Дагнин, ты же знаешь, как поступить с предателями. Если ты встретишь его снова, убей его! Я хочу видеть его голову, нанизанную на копье!

— Хорошо, моя госпожа.

Дагнин поклонился и попятился к выходу.

 

* * *

Как только офицер исчез за пологом шатра, Зена заскрежетала зубами, ударив кулаком по столу.

— Будь ты проклят, Бораис! О, как же я тебя ненавижу, ублюдок! — прошипела она, а потом боль пробежала по ее телу снова. Зена не выдержала и вскрикнула, ошеломленная ее силой.

— Ох, нет! Только не сейчас, только не сейчас! — простонала она, пытаясь выпрямиться. Боль не стихала.

— Сатрина!

В шатер вбежала девушка-рабыня, встревоженная криками госпожи. Она замерла на мгновение, увидев, что Зена согнулась пополам от боли.

— Успокойтесь, госпожа! Настало время вашему ребенку появиться на свет.

Она схватила полотенце и вытерла пот со лба Зены.

— Как всегда не вовремя… — прохрипела воительница, опираясь о край стола. — Я не могу… не могу все потерять… я должна возглавить мою армию…

— Я обо всем подумала. Вот, выпейте это, пожалуйста! Это поможет вам, моя госпожа!

И Сатрина почтительно протянула ей чашу с каким-то настоем.

Зена подозрительно уставилась на нее, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

— Что это?

— Это отвар цветов сантра. Он уймет вашу боль.

Зена покачала головой, простонав:

— Я должна возглавить сражение, мне нельзя отключаться…

— Это только на время, моя госпожа. Как только родится ваш малыш, я дам вам настой корня Коллар, и это прояснит ваше сознание.

Рабыня положила руку на ее плечо, успокаивая.

Зена уже открыла рот, чтобы отказаться, но новый приступ боли заставил ее вскрикнуть снова.

— Л-ладно… давай это сюда!

И она выпила настой, морщась от отвращения…

 


	3. Сон и реальность

Зена лежала, глядя на потолок шатра, а мир раскачивался и плыл вокруг нее.

Сатрина была права: этот настой притупил боль, но он также одурманил ее сознание. Зрение и слух Зены исказились, а ее тело… оно как будто отделилось от нее.

Она пыталась пошевелиться, но не могла.

Снаружи раздался какой-то шум, и Зена испуганно вздрогнула, попыталась позвать свою рабыню, но не смогла издать ни звука.

Хотя ее слух был искажен под влиянием зелья, она знала, что происходит. Кто-то напал на ее лагерь, и снаружи кипит бой.

Она должна быть там. Должна быть среди своих людей, ободрить их, возглавить их…

Но вместо этого она лежит здесь, извиваясь от боли и дрожа от страха.

Да, Зена боялась. Больше всего на свете она боялась попасть в руки врагов в таком жалком состоянии.

Она всхлипнула, почувствовав, как по ее телу пробежала очередная волна схваток.

Пусть она одинока, но не беззащитна!

Зена попыталась дотянуться до своего меча, лежавшего неподалеку, но не смогла поднять руку — та была как будто чужая.

 

Она не знала, как долго пролежала в забытье, когда шорох за спиной заставил ее насторожиться.

Сон и реальность переплелись в ее сознании, и Зена не знала, был ли этот звук настоящим, или всего лишь плодом ее воспаленного воображения.

 

… кто-то уселся рядом, наблюдая за ней. Зена слышала чье-то учащенное дыхание: так дышат после быстрого долгого бега. Потом она почувствовала легкое прикосновение к своим волосам. Это было нежное и ласковое поглаживание, напомнившее ей на мгновение те далекие дни, когда она только повстречала Бораиса. Он любил играть с ее длинными черными волосами, восхищаясь ими, как ребенок…

Она застонала, когда новая волна боли охватила ее тело. Ох, конечно же это был всего лишь сон, порождение лихорадочного бреда. Ведь Бораис ушел, оставил ее, и никогда не вернется… никогда…

Зена посмотрела на потолок, и ее губы задрожали. Лучше бы ему не возвращаться. Потому что если это случится, она убьет его.

А потом она услышала его голос.

Это был его голос, вне всякого сомнения.

Бораис говорил тихо и медленно:

— До того, как мы встретили Алти, до того, как все это случилось, между нами была любовь, Зена. Возможно, мы принимали ее за жажду власти, но всё же… это чувство было. И это есть до сих пор. Ради нашего сына…и ради нас… я заберу тебя отсюда.

Зена почувствовала его теплые губы на своем лбу.

Это сон. Это не может быть правдой.

Она чувствовала его теплое дыхание на своей коже, слышала его слова… и он говорил, что любит ее.

Конечно же это сон! Всего лишь ее бред.

Зена хотела повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, но не смогла.

Что-то влажное потекло по ее щекам.

Слезы?

Он вернулся… даже если это всего лишь сон…

Она не одинока. И Бораис рядом с ней снова…

— Я заберу тебя с собой, Зена. Тебя и нашего сына. Заберу прочь от этого безумия.

Она слышала его шаги, когда он направился к выходу из шатра.

Зена хотела окликнуть его, но голос отказывался ей повиноваться.

«Бораис. Не оставляй меня. Мне страшно. Не оставляй меня одну. Не оставляй меня одну снова».

Она беззвучно шевелила губами, лежа на спине, а мир вращался и расплывался перед ее глазами.

«Бораис».

«Бораис».

«Бораис…»


	4. Вероломство

Сатрина крадучись бежала через лагерь, охваченный пламенем. Лучники из армии Бораиса обстреливали их палатки стрелами с привязанной к ним горящей паклей. Рабыня слышала крики раненых, лязг мечей и цветистую ругань сражающихся. Инстинкт выживания подсказывал ей, что надо бежать отсюда как можно быстрее. Но у девушки было здесь одно неоконченное дело.

Рабыня спешила к шатру, где она оставила свою хозяйку, одурманенную настоем. В руках у нее был кувшин с горячей водой и несколько чистых тряпок, которые могли понадобиться при рождении ребенка.

Сатрина так поступала вовсе не из-за преданности своей хозяйке. Вряд ли Зена сделала что-нибудь хорошее, чтобы заслужить такое к ней отношение.

Напротив, воительница была злобной стервой, и у Сатрины часто возникало искушение подсыпать ей яду в еду или придушить при оказии, подкравшись незаметно в ночи.

Но она никогда не сделала бы этого, потому что Зена была нужна ей живой.

Сатрина восхищалась воительницей с самых первых дней своей службы у нее. Зена была лучшей из ее учителей, и девушка надеялась, что станет свидетельницей возникновения новой империи… и что в этой империи ей удастся занять не самое последнее место. Рабыня не любила оказываться у всех на виду, но она наблюдала за воителями и наиболее храбрыми полководцами, запоминая всё, что могло бы ей пригодиться на будущее.

Зена убила Дамаеса, предыдущего повелителя и любовника Сатрины, но рабыня была готова забыть этот незначительный инцидент, если это могло продвинуть ее вперед к своему будущему величию.

Если Зена завоюет Коринф, то ей удастся с легкостью покорить Афины. Тогда пророчество этой старой ведьмы, Алти, станет реальностью, и Разрушительница Наций будет править Грецией. И она, Сатрина, преданная рабыня Зены, попытается ухватить свою долю вознаграждения.

Но для этого надо помочь воительнице при рождении ребенка.

Сатрина презрительно хмыкнула, размышляя о том, как такая незначительная деталь, как младенец, может поставить под угрозу все планы на будущее…

 

Рабыня почти добралась до шатра, когда увидела перед собой смутную тень.

Высокий мужчина стоял возле повозки, запрягая лошадь. Он проверил сбрую еще раз, а потом обернулся, услышав шаги. Отблески огня осветили его лицо, и Сатрина вскрикнула, выронив кувшин, узнав господина Бораиса. Она попятилась, намереваясь удрать, но он оказался проворнее её.

Бораис прыгнул вперед, как леопард, и ухватил ее за руку.

— Тихо, Сатрина, детка, — прошептал он, выворачивая ей руку за спину. — Молчи, и я не причиню тебе вреда!

Она вскрикнула в ужасе, и Бораис зажал ей рот ладонью.

— Послушай меня, девочка. Мне здесь ничего не нужно, кроме Зены. Я заберу ее и ребенка прочь отсюда. Не вмешивайся, и с тобой все будет в порядке.

Сатрина кивнула, дрожа от страха. Бораис отпустил ее и снова занялся повозкой.

Его слова ошеломили рабыню.

Он забирает Зену? Но он не имеет права так поступать! Он не имеет права лишать ее, Сатрину, будущего величия! Зена должна продолжать эту войну, должна завоевать Коринф!

Нет!

Она не допустит, чтобы он забрал ее!

Бораис стоял, повернувшись спиной к Сатрине, подтягивая подпругу у лошади.

Рабыня начала подкрадываться к нему, внезапно приняв решение. Ее пальцы сомкнулись вокруг рукояти кинжала, лежащего на земле возле повозки.

Мгновение спустя она прыгнула на него, как дикая кошка, с воплем вонзив кинжал ему в ногу.

Бораис взвыл от боли и яростно пнул ее, пытаясь отбить следующую атаку.

— Ах, ты, сука! — прорычал он, отшвырнув ее на землю.

Сатрина тут же вскочила на ноги, тяжело дыша.

— Моя судьба — это империя, и Зена должна помочь мне достичь этой цели, — прошипела она, — Но не с тобой. Ты здесь лишний, Бораис! Ты только портишь все мои планы! Так что тебе придется умереть, возможно, и твоему сыну тоже…но для этого мне придется немного подождать… совсем немного… пока он не появится на свет!..

Бораис сбил ее с ног, и Сатрина увидела блеск меча в его руке.

Взвизгнув, она поползла назад, пытаясь уклониться от удара, но он уже отвернулся от нее, потому что его внимание привлекло что-то другое.

— Зена!..

Бораис поспешил к шатру.

Сатрина поднялась на ноги, ненавидя собственную слабость, но она понимала, что не сможет его остановить.

И тут она увидела чью-то тень: это был широкоплечий мужчина, бегущий к шатру Зены.

— Дагнин!

Лейтенант остановился, повернувшись на звук ее голоса.

Сатрина указала на прихрамывающего Бораиса, который почти добрался до шатра, и крикнула:

— Здесь Бораис! Он хочет убить Зену!

Дагнин отреагировал мгновенно и, развернувшись, молча ринулся на своего бывшего друга и командира с яростью бешеного пса.

Сатрина усмехнулась, глядя, как два воина сцепились в остервенелой и жестокой борьбе…


	5. Смерть и рождение

Сатрина отступила в тень, наблюдая, как двое мужчин схватились в молчаливой яростной драке. Дагнин был известен за свою звериную силу и крайнюю жестокость в бою. Он сбил с ног своего противника, воспользовавшись тем, что рана сделала Бораиса менее ловким, и попытался схватить его за горло. Бораис зарычал и пнул его ногой в пах. Дагнин замер на месте, скорчившись от боли, и Бораис попытался во время этой заминки пробраться к шатру. Но помощник командира догнал его, и драка закипела с новой яростью…

Сатрина не стала дожидаться завершения поединка и скользнула в шатер, вспомнив о своей главной обязанности. Ей надо позаботиться о Зене, которая была залогом ее великого будущего.

* * *

Сатрина вошла в шатер и увидела, что Зена, все еще находившаяся под влиянием выпитого настоя, соскользнула со своего ложа и сидела на полу на корточках, пытаясь дотянуться до меча. Ее длинные черные волосы были спутаны, лицо мокрое от пота.  
Зена услышала шаги Сатрины и вскинула на нее широко распахнутые глаза, безумные от боли.  
— Бораис? — простонала она чуть слышно.  
Сатрина остановилась, разглядывая женщину, которая должна была возглавить ее будущую империю.  
Зена — Разрушительница Наций. Великая воительница, жестокая и беспощадная. Кто бы узнал знаменитую Королеву Воинов в этом жалком и напуганном существе?  
Рабыня невольно усмехнулась, услышав, как вскрикнула Зена, вцепившись в рукоятку меча.  
Да, Зена была великой воительницей, и её ожидало великое будущее. Если бы не одна ее промашка. Она слишком полагалась на мужчин, и теперь попала в весьма неловкое положение из-за своей доверчивости.  
Зена снова застонала, в ужасе глядя на рабыню. Зелье все еще одурманивало ее сознание, и воительница не понимала, где она и что происходит вокруг.  
Что за жалкое зрелище!  
И Сатрина сделала себе заметку на будущее: никогда не подпускать мужчин слишком близко. От этого приключаются только одни неприятности.

Дикий вопль, полный боли и ярости, донесшийся снаружи, заставил Зену вздрогнуть.  
— Что… что это?  
Сатрина улыбнулась, глубоко вздохнув. Ей было противно то, чем предстояло заняться, но ради великого будущего можно было пожертвовать и большим.  
— Успокойтесь, моя госпожа. Вам сейчас нужно позаботиться о вашем малыше. Я помогу вам. Успокойтесь!  
Рабыня опустилась на колени перед воительницей, пытаясь осмотреть ее, но Зена оттолкнула ее с неожиданной силой.  
— Я должна быть там… должна быть со своей армией! Я нужна им!  
Сатрина ухватила ее за руку и толкнула назад, на пол, заставив сесть снова.  
— Сейчас вы нужны своему ребенку! Зена, вы рожаете! Пожалуйста, сделайте как я говорю и расслабьтесь!  
Зена нахмурилась, уставившись на свою рабыню, которая осмелилась вести себя так дерзко.  
— Что за… А-а-а!  
Боль заставила ее вскрикнуть, стиснув руку Сатрины.  
Рабыня охнула, опасаясь, что Зена сломает ей запястье. Она с трудом разжала пальцы воительницы, высвободив свою руку, и сунула ей в качестве опоры рукоятку меча.  
— Дышите и тужьтесь!  
Зена закричала снова, а Сатрина оглянулась на дверь, пытаясь понять, что происходит снаружи.

* * *

Бораис отбил еще одно нападение Дагнина, но он заметно вымотался и был покрыт кровью с ног до головы.  
Ему удалось вцепиться в горло лейтенанта, но тот мгновенно вонзил свои пальцы в его рану на ноге, заставив Бораиса закричать от невыносимой боли. Мир перед его глазами начал тускнеть, и он попытался оттолкнуть своего противника, уйти от него.  
Дагнин тоже устал и был весь изранен, но дрался как одержимый. Зарычав, он толкнул Бораиса прямо в костер.  
Бораис завыл, когда языки огня лизнули его одежду и лицо, и попытался вывернуться из железной хватки Дагнина. Лейтенант хрипло расхохотался, сплевывая кровь из разбитого рта, а потом вонзил свои скрюченные пальцы прямо в глазницы противника.  
И Бораис закричал снова, извиваясь от боли…

* * *

Зена вскрикнула, не в силах больше терпеть схватки, она теряла контроль над собой, будучи во власти настоя цветов сантра, напуганная шумом сражения снаружи. Этот крик слился воедино с воплем Бораиса, но она не слышала его. Когда боль начала усиливаться, она принялась звать его, потому что всё, что ей было нужно сейчас — это его присутствие. Тьма и ужас завладели ею, и Зена видела спасение только в его руках.  
Но стоило боли ослабеть, она вспоминала о том, что случилось совсем недавно: о его предательстве и его ненависти к ней.  
Это всего лишь сон, и он никогда не вернется к ней… ей не стоит надеяться на то, чего никогда не было…  
Боль снова вернулась, и Зена закричала, призывая мать, как это делали все роженицы на свете.  
Но мать прокляла ее, отреклась от нее много лет назад. Она никогда не придет и не утешит ее…  
Зена была одна в этом мире, который, как обычно, пытался ее убить…  
Новая вспышка боли — и воительница закричала, позабыв обо всем на свете:  
— Бораи-ис!

* * *

Бораис истекал кровью, быстро слабея от ожогов и ран. Он почти потерял сознание, когда услышал ее голос, зовущий его.  
Он вздрогнул и, собрав в кулак всю свою волю, напряг остатки сил и отбросил Дагнина, поковыляв к шатру.  
Лейтенант, упав на землю, зашипел и схватил меч, валявшийся неподалеку. Замахнулся и швырнул его в спину удаляющемуся противнику.  
Бораис рухнул, почувствовав, что весь мир перевернулся вокруг него…  
Но какой-то звук удержал его на грани сознания.  
Крик ребенка.  
— Зена… мой сын… мой сын…  
Он лежал, глядя на шатер, такой близкий, и такой недосягаемый. Его тело постепенно онемело, но он заставил себя ползти вперед.  
— Мой сын…

Мир начал темнеть, и Бораис не увидел, как над ним выросла покачивающаяся фигура Дагнина с поднятым над головой мечом…


	6. Сын Бораиса

Сатрина натянула вожжи, пытаясь остановить лошадь. Им удалось отъехать от лагеря достаточно далеко, и звуки сражения теперь были едва слышны.

Рабыня оглянулась на свою госпожу. Зена неподвижно сидела в повозке, с ребенком на коленях, закутанным в ее меховой плащ. Теперь, когда они остановились, и повозка прекратила скрипеть, было слышно, что из маленького свертка раздается громкий плач.

Сатрина огляделась по сторонам, надеясь, что за ними не было погони. Плач стал еще громче. Это раздражало ее, потому что проклятый младенец мог выдать их положение врагу. Зена, однако, как будто не слышала его. Она вела себя очень странно, и рабыня растерялась, не зная, что делать дальше.

Действие одурманивающего зелья должно было уже прекратиться, но Зена все еще выглядела немного дезориентированной.

— Госпожа Зена? — негромко окликнула ее Сатрина, пытаясь подавить растущее желание схватить этого младенца и стукнуть головой о камень, лишь бы заставить его заткнуться.

Зена не обратила внимания на ее зов.

Сатрина тяжело вздохнула и осторожно коснулась плеча воительницы.

— Госпожа, ваш ребенок может выдать наше положение врагу. Нужно успокоить его.

Сатрина старалась вести себя как можно вежливее. Это было нелегко, но она сдерживала себя, зная, что это терпение будет вознаграждено.

Зена вздрогнула, как будто очнувшись ото сна, и бросила пустой взгляд на попискивающий сверток на коленях.

— Почему? Почему он плачет? С ним что-то не так?

Сатрина сделала еще один глубокий вдох. Терпение, только терпение!

— Это абсолютно здоровый мальчик, моя госпожа, будьте уверены. Я думаю, он плачет от голода. Вам нужно покормить его. Грудью.

Зена по-прежнему оставалась неподвижной. Сатрине захотелось ударить ее, схватить за шиворот и встряхнуть как следует. Но она подавила это желание.

Ребенок теперь орал непрерывно, ерзая в меховом плаще.

Сатрина поняла, что должна взять инициативу на себя.

— Зена, тебе надо покормить его! Пожалуйста!

Она помогла воительнице расстегнуть одежду на груди и сунула ребенка ей в руки, показывая, как именно надо его держать. Зена послушно повторяла все движения, но делала это совершенно механически, что немного напугало рабыню.

Наконец, младенцу удалось захватить грудь, и плач стих.

Зена сидела неподвижно, как статуя, только губы ее слегка подрагивали.

Сатрина прислушалась к далеким звукам сражения: лязгу мечей и крикам людей и кентавров. Там сейчас был сущий ад.

Рабыня спрятала лицо в ладонях, чувствуя себя смертельно уставшей…

 

* * *

 

Зена сидела, чувствуя, как крошечный ротик сжимает ее грудь, и старалась позабыть, выбросить из головы то страшное зрелище, которое предстало ее взору, когда они покидали лагерь. Запах обгорелой плоти и огонь… огонь повсюду… повсюду…

Ее губы затрепетали, когда она подумала об обугленном теле, которое лежало там, возле шатра.

Это не мог быть Бораис… это не он, определенно, это был кто-то другой…

Она почувствовала дурноту и какой-то комок в горле, мешавший ей дышать.

Но видение не желало исчезать. Зена снова и снова видела, как этот кусок обгорелой человеческой плоти ползет к ней, выплевывая кровь и хрипит, протягивая к ней искалеченную руку:

— Мой сын… мой сын…

Зене хотела закричать от ужаса, но не смогла. Вместо этого она просто опустилась на колени перед ним и протянула маленький сверток.

Она не знала, увидел ли он их сына.

Она хотела прикоснуться к тому, что некогда было ее любовником и отцом ее сына, но не смогла.

А потом Сатрина потащила ее прочь…

 

* * *

 

Ребенок закашлялся, подавившись молоком. Она отупело посмотрела на него, и новая волна эмоций нахлынула на нее.

Зена осторожно дотронулась пальцем до его личика, скользнув по крошечному носу и щекам, вымазанным в молоке.

Сын Бораиса.

Ее дитя.

 

* * *

… он снова это сделал. Зена посмотрела на мужчину, который прижал ухо к ее животу, прислушиваясь к ребенку там, внутри.

— Бораис, прекрати! Ты выглядишь глупо! — сказала она, пытаясь отодвинуться от него, раздраженная его глупым поведением. Но он только обнял ее еще крепче и поцеловал в живот.

— Я сказала, довольно!

Бораис улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на ее гнев.

— Нам надо подумать об имени для нашего ребенка, — сказал он. — Не могу дождаться того дня, когда я возьму его на руки!

Она нахмурилась, посмотрев на него.

— И что потом? Ты заберешь его от меня? А что насчет нас?

Бораис сел в постели, и его лицо стало строгим и суровым.

— От «нас» осталось очень мало, Зена. Единственная причина, по которой наши армии еще не передрались — это общая цель.

Зена саркастически улыбнулась.

— И что же это за цель такая? Определенно, это не Коринф, и даже не пытайся убедить меня в этом. Нет, есть единственная причина, из-за которой ты все еще остаешься рядом. Ты хочешь забрать это от меня!

Она провела рукой по своему животу.

Бораис вскочил с кровати, натягивая рубашку на свое загорелое мускулистое тело. И сказал серьезно и откровенно:

— Так бы поступил любой отец на моем месте. Если мой сын останется здесь, с тобой, он станет мишенью для твоих врагов. Он увидит вещи, которые не должен знать ребенок, и он станет…

— …таким, как я, — мрачно подытожила она.

Бораис взял свой пояс с мечом и кивнул, направившись к двери.

— Именно так, Зена. Именно так!

 

* * *

 

Зена чувствовала, что по ее щекам течет что-то мокрое.

Слезы.

Соленые капли падал на лицо ребенка. Его ребенка.

Она беззвучно разрыдалась, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

Бораис был прав. Ребенок не должен видеть все эти ужасы…

 

Младенец начал икать, отвалившись от ее груди. Он уже спал, насытившись.

Зена чувствовала, как излишки молока текут по ее груди и животу, пачкая рубашку.

Что же делать дальше?

Она не могла сосредоточиться, не могла успокоиться, чтобы принять решение.

— Моя госпожа, что будем делать дальше?

Зена услышала голос своей рабыни и почувствовала ее руку на своем плече.

Это вернуло ее к окружающей действительности. Зена поспешно отвернулась, чтобы рабыня не увидела ее слез.

— Сатрина, у меня есть для тебя очень важное поручение, — сказала она, и ее голос был спокойным и ровным.

Девушка почтительно поклонилась.

— Я к вашим услугам, госпожа Зена!

— Сейчас ты пойдешь в лагерь кентавров и передашь их вождю, Калейпусу, мое послание…

 

* * *

Зена, задержалась у входа в шатер на мгновение, чтобы расправить плечи и собраться с духом.

Потом шагнула вперед, приподняв полог.

Ее офицеры собрались вокруг стола, на котором лежало несколько карт, и яростно о чем-то спорили. Когда она остановилась в круге света, они разом замолчали, уставившись на нее.

Наконец, они оправились от первого изумления, и Дарфус, один из ее самых вспыльчивых лейтенантов, шагнул к ней.

— Какая неожиданность! Никак, дорогая Зена решила вернуться в наше общество? Добро пожаловать, моя госпожа! Мы уже выполнили большую часть грязной работы, так что тебе осталось только пожинать лавры победителя!

Зена молчала, разглядывая их. Большая часть присутствующих была изрядно потрепана в бою. Особенно впечатляюще выглядел Дагнин: его левый глаз заплыл и был скрыт под огромным лиловым синяком, одна рука висела на перевязи из черного шарфа.

— Я отвечу на твои вопросы позже, Дарфус, — холодно произнесла она.

Это было с ее стороны очень вежливое предложение заткнуться. Те офицеры, кто знали ее достаточно долгое время, попятились назад.

Дагнин откашлялся и указал ей на карту.

— Послушай, Зена, нам надо действовать быстро. Если мы нападем на них немедленно, у нас все еще есть шанс изменить ситуацию. Кентавры изрядно потрепали нас в последнем сражении, но я кое-что задумал…

Она даже не взглянула на карту. Когда Зена заговорила, ее голос был ровным и бесстрастным.

— Дагнин, передай эти слова всем нашим воинам. Мы отступаем. Я увожу нашу армию от Коринфа.

Среди офицеров воцарилось гробовое молчание.

Дагнин выронил карту.

Дарфус взорвался первым.

— Отступление?! Зена, ты сошла с ума! Мы не можем отступить после таких потерь… мы не можем взять и уйти прямо сейчас, накануне победы! Мы…

Ее движение было молниеносным и едва заметным глазу.

Зена ткнула двумя пальцами в его шею, перекрыв кровоток.

— Дарфус, я не расслышала, что ты сказал, — негромко произнесла она, наблюдая, как он рухнул на колени, схватившись руками за горло. — Пожалуйста, повтори еще раз!

Офицеры молча смотрели на них.

Глаза Дарфуса вылезли из орбит, из носа потекли струйки крови.

Он разевал рот и сипел, капая слюной на пол.

Зена схватила его за воротник и приподняла так, чтобы он оказался на уровне ее глаз.

— Так что ты сказал, дружище?

— Я… я сказал…так точно, моя госпожа…- прохрипел он, пытаясь вздохнуть.

— Умница!

Она еще некоторое время понаблюдала за его корчами, а потом, наклонившись, еще раз ударила пальцами по его шее, убирая блок.

Дарфус остался кашлять и стонать, извиваясь на полу.

Зена подняла на офицеров невозмутимый взгляд и дерзко улыбнулась.

— Еще какие-то вопросы, ребята?

Мужчины молчали.

— Тогда выполняйте мой приказ. Живо, живо!

Офицеры поспешно покинули ее шатер.

Зена поймала Дагнина за рукав, когда он проходил мимо.

— Доложи мне о наших потерях, будь любезен!

Помощник сообщил ей последние новости.

Потом он умолк, бросив на нее странный взгляд.

— Говори же, Дагнин! — она подбодрила его, заметив заминку.

Он провел рукой по подбородку, всё еще покрытому запекшейся кровью.

— Бораис… погиб, Зена. Наши люди видели его мертвое тело в лагере. Мы хотели принести тебе его голову, но кентавры помешали нам это сделать.

Она оставалась невозмутимой.

— Вы узнали, кто убил его? Я бы хотела…

Тут ее голос на мгновение дрогнул.

— Я бы хотела… наградить этого храбреца.

Произнося эти слова, Зена вцепилась рукой в одежду на груди, рассеяно поглаживая ее. На мгновение ей показалось, что она не может дышать.

Дагнин ответил не сразу.

— Нет, мы не знаем, кто это сделал, моя госпожа, — наконец, сказал он, покачав головой.

Она взмахнула рукой, отпуская его.

— Но ты ведь сообщишь мне, если узнаешь, не так ли, Дагнин? Сообщи обязательно. Этого человека будет ждать весьма… щедрая награда.

Дагнин почтительно поклонился, чуть слышно застонав от боли в спине.

На его разбитых губах появилась кривая ухмылка.

— Обязательно сообщу, моя госпожа. Обязательно!


End file.
